The Internet is composed of a plurality of interconnected networks. Most of the networks operate independently of the other networks and may include different hardware and software. As a result, the performance profiles of the various networks change as time goes by. When operating a distributed content delivery system over the Internet, changes in load levels, packet loss, network congestion, server outages, and other parameters may adversely affect the system's performance, and may require various complex compensation mechanisms.